Lost Innocence
by Julia Shining
Summary: The country of Fodlan breaks out in full chaos. Friendships, relationships, laws, and land are broken and destroyed. One night, Empress Edelgard reminisces on her youth and coincidently, in a whole other city, King Dimitri is as well. One Shot


It was just before dawn, when Empress Edelgard awoke from her restless slumber. Edelgard went to her vanity table, pouring a pitcher of water onto a bowl for her to splash water onto her pale face. She cleansed her face, hoping it would calm her down from whatever her spirit wondered off to when she was asleep. The woman grabbed a lilac towel and rubbed her face dry with it. Edelgard sighed as she saw her own reflection, she was so tired and exhausted from all of the violence and war planning. The beautiful woman walked near her balcony doors and swung them open. The night sky was not dark as when Edelgard first went to bed, it was lighter and she knew it was almost morning. The strong empress looked at her city below her, home to all of her people. Edelgard sighed again, for once she wanted a small moment of peace and she thought by looking at her city would provide her comfort but it did not. It reminded her of all responsibilities, all of the things she is yet to protect. Most importantly, all the things she is in control of. It scared her. The worn out empress craved for a moment of silence, something to stop her from thinking about the madness and injustice around her. So, Edelgard closed her eyes, she placed her hands on the balcony and listened to the wind. The moment Edelgard shut her eyes, she saw the color blue. Blue soldiers, the blue flag, blue outfits, blue capes, blue this, blue that. Edelgard could see him, the man behind all of this blue madness.

"_Dimitri_," Edelgard solemnly said in her mind. The woman began to imagine Dimitri's entire image; his lion-like hair, his missing eye, his beaten up armor, and his bushy cape that always dragged along the muddy ground. Edelgard started to open her eyes slowly, feeling the cold breeze brush against her cheek. The empress went back into her room, searching for an old gift Dimitri had once given her when they were just teenagers. The thing was, Edelgard wasn't so sure if she still had the gift. Edelgard began to look through her drawers, under her bed, and vanity, finding nothing. The now desperate woman was bothered, how could she not find the gift? Edelgard went into her closet, looking through the expansive room. A dusty, floral box caught Edelgard's eye, she knew the gift must be in there. Edelgard carefully grabbed the box and dusted off the specks that were on top of it. Gently opening the fragile thing, Edelgard was surprised to what she found. Memories and items of nostalgia appeared before her, gifts from her friends. Former friends. Enemies. Purple ribbon she used to wear, a dried up flower, a few drawings, and a heart shaped music box. The heart shaped music box that the younger Dimitri had given her. Edelgard walked to her bed and placed the box on the bed. With the music box now in her hands, Edelgard walked out to her balcony once more.

"_It felt like yesterday_...' Edelgard thought to herself as she opened the music box. Inside the music box, it had two figures dancing with one another. The melancholy queen twisted the knob at the bottom of the box and a beautiful song began to play. Edelgard closed her eyes and memories of her past emerged. The empress could recall a party, a royal ball with all nations attending. The reasoning for this celebration was for all leaders to exchange gifts and build friendship with one another. Edelgard could recall Dimitri approaching her and with a beautifully, well wrapped gift. The woman could remember opening the little present only to be amazed by the little trinket. Yes, Edelgard could also remember that Dimitri said that the music box was one of a kind, specially made by his people for her as a token of loyalty and trust. Edelgard was so amazed by the intricate details and talent, she also said to Dimitri she would love to meet the musician and blacksmith who made it. Dimitri smiled and agreed with Edelgard, then slyly asked for a dance in exchange for one day he would introduce Edelgard to the creators of the music box. Young Edelgard agreed and the two young future leaders waltzed around the ballroom.

The Edelgard now, opened her eyes again with tears in her eyes. Tears that no one will see, for Edelgard knew her tears should only be shed in private. "Oh, how simple times were back then," Edelgard said to herself out loud. Now, all three major nations were at war. Everyone was mad, hurt, and seeking vengeance. There wasn't any time for peace, for love, or even for reminiscing the old days. The strongest can only survive and conquer, the intelligent will be able to create a path in their image. Fueling with greed and ego, Edelgard reminded herself who she was. She was not weak to fall into pity or sorrow that quickly, she knew her role and place. Without hesitation, Edelgard smashed the music box. A simple peace offering was not going to make her feel guilt or make her reflect on her choices. But after doing so, a little piece of paper fell out of the music box. Edelgard was puzzled, then she picked up the little piece of paper and proceeded to read the inscription.

In another kingdom, not too far away from Adrestian Empire, lied the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. In a room filled with ladies, drinks, and some of the army men of Faerghus, sat a miserable, scruffy blonde king. King Dimitri was sitting with a bottle of wine in one hand with a lady rubbing his tense shoulders. This was his life, not every day but just for tonight. Dimitri's soldiers had just defeated one of Empress Edelgard's troops the day before and this called for a celebration. Yet, deep down, something didn't feel right. Dimitri tried to ignore this unwanted sensation, paralyzing his body. The king knew he shouldn't feeling this way, he had everything he needed. Women, a kingdom, a title, people who would fight for his cause, and the finest food. Everything except her. Yes, the beautiful, stubborn, strong, greedy, clueless Empress Edelgard. It was times like this that made Dimitri miss her. As an ally, as a friend, and at one point maybe as a possible lover. Oh but that was in the past, when they were young and foolish. The tense king thanked the woman for the comfort but said he must go, as he got up from his seat still holding onto his wine. Dimitri left the party room, heading towards a balcony that was in the middle of the hall. Dimitri looked up at the light, navy blue sky and stared the vastness of the world. Thinking to himself, Dimitri chuckled. The king thought about how the Empress was probably awake, stressed out about how he had yet again defeated one of her troops. Dimitri imagined Edelgard walking around while talking with Hubert, Edelgard's right hand man and tactician, about their next moves to attack Faerghus troops. That woman was always so serious, thinking about strength, improvement, and power. Power. That word stung, it made Dimitri think about the injustice of their world. The baggy-eyed king sipped on his wine, only for it to leave a bitter taste this time in his mouth. Though it was a bit dark, Dimitri noticed lilac colored flowers weaved along the balcony, picking one up and surprisingly decided to take the time to smell the flower. '_Lilac. A beautiful color honestly,_' Dimitri thought as he held the delicate thing in his rough hands. The king closed his eyes for a second, imagining Edelgard's eyes. Her very unique and pretty lavender eyes. Dimitri suddenly recalled the time when all leaders came together for a gathering. Yes, Dimitri remembered what he had given Edelgard, a tiny music box. Suddenly, he also remembered he had placed a letter inside the little box. Dimitri's eye's shot wide open, frozen in his shock like stance. The serious king wasn't sure how to react, he remembered what he had said in that silly letter and was well...embarrassed. Dimitri began to process the possibility of if Edelgard had found or has yet to find the letter he hid inside the music box. Dimitri needed to sit down. Somewhere, anywhere. "I'm sure she hasn't found it," Dimitri said to comfort himself. "Besides, if she were to read it now, my words wouldn't make a difference.

The blue king nodded to himself and took another sip of the dark red drink. Nothing could change the mind of the stubborn and strong Edelgard, Dimitri knew. But because of this given fact, it stung Dimitri's heart. No, it shouldn't have but it did. The next time Dimitri would most likely meet her, would be in the battle field and no God or person could change that fate. The two adults were sworn enemies, simple, innocent memories of the past could not heal the wounds either has faced. Dimitri had finished his bottle of alcohol and decided to head to his chamber, resting for another day of violence and planning.

Now, as Edelgard read the letter, she could not help but feel sorrow and guilt. In the letter read:

**Dearest Edelgard,**

**I will not know if I will ever receive the chance to tell you in person my words of admiration, since I struggle to confront you about matters like this. Understand that my words are sincere. Five years from now, I hope to ask for your hand in marriage. Though if you plan to continue your studies or other duties, that is understandable. Wherever your heart lies, know that I will remain a friend and ally.**

**Truly, Dimitri**

The Empress Edelgard, who thought power and justice was needed in the world, need something else. Love, for her heart had grown colder as she aged. The sun began to peak from the clouds, sunrise had arrived. Edelgard noticed the holy like rays emerging across the land. With Edelgard's hand over her heart, she made a wish for the wind to carry wherever the wind would go.

"May this war end soon and that we will all find peace."


End file.
